


Just want to love you, love you well

by kangelique



Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Kiss and make up please, Light Angst, Loving Killian Jones, Moody Emma Swan, Pregnant Emma Swan, Soulmates, let's call this the season 7 deleted scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangelique/pseuds/kangelique
Summary: Killian just wants to talk. Emma just won't listen. And it's not good to go to bed angry, is it? Dr. Hopper would certainly not think so. And of course she can have her bad days. Specially with her rapidly swollen feet and the amount of time she spends heaving into the toilet in the mornings. So what does he do? Drastic measures. They rarely ever use it, this ability to share what they're listening to into the other's ears because apart from being True Love's they're also soulmates.And now Emma's jumped, and she's glaring, and scowling, and well, a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets.There's only one thing he wants though: for Emma to come closer.Based off the prompt "Being almost sleep and suddenly DEATH METAL OF DOOM"
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Once Upon A Time Fanfics





	Just want to love you, love you well

**Author's Note:**

> My muse has been leaning a lot towards Soulmate AU's lately, and even though this one isn't so heavily invested in it, it does contain a bit of it. Hope you enjoy!

**Just want to love you, love you well:**

His foot landed at the end of the staircase, and his gaze strayed to the open, uninviting door of their bedroom. His hook hesitated, wrapped as it was around the rail, rooting him to his spot and reminding him that her frown had followed her stomping and cursing and door slamming until silence had descended upon the house as a suffocating blanket. 

Eternity had passed since, _hours,_ from her jumping out of his arms and leaving him to converse a solution with the couch. When his eyelids had begun drooping and she was yet to show a sign of mercy, the demon box in the kitchen glared at him in bright, red digits to just get his sorry arse up and end this ridiculous feud -and _it was_ utterly ridiculous. Similar to the one a few nights back, and perhaps this was why Henry’s tendency to spend the weekdays at Regina’s had grown. 

Well, whatever his Swan’s conflict with the world at the moment, he had no desire to awaken with a stiff neck, so he crossed the threshold of their room determinedly, intent on finding some way into her good graces when his steps slowed and eyes softened at the sight of her curled up silhouette.

Her back faced him more often than not these days, and as his knees lightly met the edge of the bed, he soaked in her much too still form, lips downturning against the hunched shoulders pushed into pillows and countless blankets thrown hastily across her waist and legs and feet. 

“Are you still vexed, love?” Killian asked softly. She hugged one of his throw pillows closer to her chest, chin digging into the fabric as he waited with tentative breath. 

“Yep,” was her singlemost, frigid response. 

He closed his eyes and gently sat, splaying his palm on the mattress and giving it a slightly demanding shake, but like the stubborn woman she was, she didn’t rouse. Not even her head. An impatient sigh crawled the path up his throat, but he leaned forward. “Will it lessen your anger if I cuddle you?” he said, hopelessly arching his eyebrows. 

Normally wrapped in each other’s arms did the trick, and normally the darkness plunged in these four walls was more welcoming, enveloping with their joined bodies, but at the moment, they seemed to glower and encouraged the walls to trap him and convinced the ceiling to crush the warmth blooming in his chest at the prospect that she might say yes. 

“Nope,” Emma said curtly.

Killian finally sighed and ran a disgruntled hand through his hair. “Well bloody help me, Swan, what can I do?” Finding himself quite liable to do anything if it meant her jade eyes would caress his again. 

“Go to sleep and stop talking to me,” Emma snapped. He winced, the tone of his love and rushed upon words hitting his heart harder than expected. Yet he couldn’t truly blame her, could he? The mornings spent holding her hair back as she heaved into the toilet testimony to such. And what was it her mum had called them? Ah, mood swings, yes. Her rapidly swelling feet and constant need to release her bodily fluids not doing her any favors. 

Killian reached for her arm but she shied away. “I’m afraid that’s not an option.”

“It is right now,” she said, and he needn’t lean over further to be certain of the dimples deepening with her frown.

He turned on his side, pulling his legs up, and eyebrows squeezing closer as he said, “Emma please,” and was met with nothing but empty air when he tried brushing his fingers across her hip and she twisted her body away, waves of annoyance rolling her further from his outstretched hand. 

“NO Killian! I said no.” 

Killian pressed his lips together, mind desperately racing for a way to fix this, get through to her, return her to where she belonged, but when she buried her face into the pillow, he unclicked the hook from its place and laid it next to the phone on the nightstand. His chest fell with his tortured sigh as he threw an arm across his face and massaged the marred flesh with his fingers, relieving the prominent ache as one, two, three heartbeats passed. 

“What if I ordered a grilled cheese, with onion rings, would you forgive me then?” 

“Stop trying to bribe me,” Emma muttered. 

He popped his eyes open to an unforgiving ceiling and grit his teeth together, thumb and index finger automatically pinching the bridge of his nose because What. The bloody. Hell. Could. He do? “Start facing me and then I wouldn’t have to, Swan,” he said, his own sense of unfair creeping onto his voice when he turned his head. 

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

Killian frowned. “We can’t go to bed angry, love.”

She craned her neck around, beautiful emeralds glaring a hole into his forehead. “Oh yeah? _Watch me_.”

Alright that was quite enough.

He dragged himself closer, mouth set in a thin line, and slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, stump skimming the exposed skin of her belly whilst his hand searched for her fingers. “Emma darling?” he whispered, nose rubbing the back of her neck and through her strands, pressing his chest firmer against her back. For a moment she was silent, frozen in his embrace, and perhaps -moisture dripped onto the back of his hand, sliding around his wrist, and she shook her head roughly. 

“No, no, no, no,” she said, and his belief cracked as she did her best to wiggle free. He released her without a word, and dropped onto his back with a resigned inhale, heart thumping painfully. 

“Very well,” he swallowed, yet glanced hopefully out the corner of his eye. 

“Finally,” she replied sourly, and twisted her ankles, sliding the soles of her feet together repeatedly under the blankets as she bent forward and arched back, seemingly trying to find a comfortable position. Well, he was more than happy to grant it to her if she would bloody stop this nonsense. 

His gaze drifted to his phone, and he quipped an eyebrow. A long shot, perhaps, but...they rarely ever did it, she wouldn’t be anticipant of it, and if his voice is what she didn’t wish to hear then she could simply hear another’s. Oh yes. This might just work. He grabbed the phone and thumbed through his playlist, searching and searching until he came upon his angel in disguise. 

Balancing the phone on his chest, he snatched the earbuds -quite the odd name, no?- and quickly plugged them in, sticking one into his ear and selecting the song, keeping the volume at normal. 

_I need your love, I need your time_

Emma jumped and a dark smirk broke across his face. 

“OH MY GOD KILLIAN.”

He raised and lowered the volume unevenly, repeatedly, playfully as her palm slapped over her ear. 

_WhEN EVERYTHING is WrONG, you make it RIGHT_

A growl burst from her mouth and she flipped onto his side, hands flying for the phone he quickly pulled above his head as her feet flayed and as her nails scratched the screen, he simply tightened his grip around it, smiling wickedly. 

_AND I FEEL SO HELPLESS HERE_

She rolled her eyes. 

His own eyes softened as she finally crossed her arms. 

_Watch my eyes are filled with fear, tell me do you feel the same? Hold me in your arms again_

Emma scowled, and with this small victory, he paused the song, both their ears abruptly plummeting into silence. Relief crossed her features, and so did his, if he were to be truthful, how the lad could stand listening to it for such a long period of time was beyond wise. She remained leaning back on her heels, bottom lip hidden behind her teeth, eyebrows furrowed as she glared at him, and he couldn’t resist tucking a loose curl behind her ear. 

Her shoulders relaxed slightly -and that was all he’d wanted, for her to oh so slowly ease. 

“My apologies, sweetheart, but we’ve to talk,” Killian said softly. 

“If I’m cranky in the morning, it’s your fault,” she huffed. 

Killian scoffed, warmth momentarily subsiding as the previous weeks took their toll. “I must admit I’m not all surprised. Your mood is that every day,” he muttered, yearning for the smiles and giggles and teasing their house had held before she’d become a ticking bomb nearly impossible to decipher. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Killian groaned. “It means bloody listen to this song if you won’t listen to me,” he said and switched to another song. He patted the space next to him when she didn’t immediately lie down and as the guitar’s strum caressed both their ears at the same exact time, the mattress dipped and so did any foolish idea that a broken man could be of no help. 

_Please believe me, I’m not leaving, you are perfect, you are worth it_

He closed his eyes lightly and mouthed the lyrics, if only to curb his intense need to say them to her out loud.

_You are lovely, gift from above me, you are precious, leave me breathless_

Her fingertips danced gently across his knuckles and he flicked his wrist, smile upturning with his palm as she slipped her fingers through his and interlaced them tightly. For the first time all night, Killian breathed, thumb circling her cool skin and lending his warmth, his love, himself entirely. 

“Hey.” Emma turned on her side, hip nearly colliding with his, and he met her widened eyes rather eagerly. 

She opened her mouth, bottom lip quivering, palm hovering above his cheek, and their gazes stared into each other’s for a long moment, hers seeking forgiveness and his seeking her loving, when at last she sighed and brushed her fingers against his stubble.

His eyes fell closed, nose and lips stroking her palm like a drowning man before dipping his cheek into it, thumb pressing under his chin and fingers gliding across his parted lips.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, tears reaching their peak and getting caught in her eyelashes when they spilled down her cheeks and desperately blinking was in vain. 

The device landed in the space between them when he turned his waist further into her, thumb struggling to catch every drop under her glistening eyes and stump rushing to brush the moisture clinging to her cheekbones, as he mumbled, “As am I,” again and again until a watery laugh burst forth. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Emma said. 

Killian quipped an eyebrow. “Dave’s informed me the wife is always right,” he remarked with a barely restrained smirk .

The light laugh stuttering from her lips drew him closer, and he pressed his own smile against hers when she said, “I’m telling my mom you said that.”

"By all means, dear,” he chuckled. 

Much to his chagrin, the corners of her mouth sunk and her lower lip disappeared behind her teeth at the time her gaze drifted to the palm she held to his chest. Eyes following the soft chewing of her lip, he waited silently for the shuddering breath to tremble her form and when it did, his hand squeezed round her shoulder and he nodded encouragingly. She smiled weakly, and his lips bumped into her forehead, quite on the verge of shaking his head. 

“It’s alright, darling.”

“Maybe, but seriously, I’m sorry.” Her eyes locked with his all too dire. “I overreacted.”

He clicked his tongue, squeezing one eye closed. “Just a touch,” he nodded. 

They hummed into each other’s skin, and after a moment of simply being, she pulled her head back with widened eyes and lip sticking forth. He arched an eyebrow and tilted his head, greatly aware of what her finger poking his chest meant as mischief celebrated in his eyes and curled his lips into a smirk. 

“Cuddle me please?”

“With pleasure, Swan,” he said and as quickly as the smirk danced, the soft grin replaced it as she closed her eyes and directed her head down, cheek and ear adjusting against his chest, and the gentle weight of her swollen belly pressed on his lower abdomen as her ankles slipped between his legs and the mattress creaked with their effort to turn in further. “With pleasure,” he mumbled, on the crown of her head, sweeping featherlight kisses to her forehead and through her strands when she sighed and his stump finished its journey around her shoulders. 

She wrapped her arm around his waist and wiggled her arse in closer, long, smooth fingers briefly caressing the locks she rubbed her nose against. His fingertips brushed her knuckles and before he’d the chance to raise his palm in suggestion, a smile was sparking to her lips and she was slipping her fingers in and lacing them together. She tilted her head back a bit and he leaned his lips to her forehead, lingering perhaps too long, too right.

“Can you put our lullaby?” Emma whispered. 

His eyes lit with his smile, surely. “Aye. Goodnight, my love,” he said and delivered a soft kiss to her nose. Her warm smile burned into his cheek for a time before a tenderness crept over his face and his stump brushed his Swan’s prominent belly button, eyes falling closed when he ducked his head and kissed their child lightly. “And to you too as well, my little love.”

“I love you, babe,” Emma so suddenly breathed. 

“Well what a relief, since I love you too.”

He met her swimming gaze and she rolled her eyes. “Shut up.”

“Music to my ears,” he said into her ear and her responding giggle was muffled by his neck as she buried her face. 

And thankfully, he needn’t search through the list for said song. 

For it began in his mind. 

_Like a force to be reckoned with_

_A mighty ocean, or a gentle kiss_

_I shall love you with every single thing I have…_

And traveled to her ears, loud and filling and earnest. 

_Like a tidal wave I will make a mess, or calm waters if that serves you best, I just want to love you, love you well...._

Perhaps somewhere in the night, their child stirred, agreeing, believing, she was truly everything.

**  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:  
> -I need your love (cover by Madison Bailey and Jake Coco  
> -Worthwhile (Nathan Wagner)  
> -Two (Sleeping at Last)
> 
> -Did you love it, did you hate it, thoughts are welcome!


End file.
